memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain's log, USS Voyager, 2372
In 2372, at least seventeen log entries were made in the captain's log for the . They were recorded by Kathryn Janeway and Lieutenant Tuvok. ( ) Log entries *"Captain's Log, supplemental. We have no explanation for the mysterious disappearance of the telepathic alien. We can't even be certain that he was actually here. He seems to have left us with any number of unanswered questions." *"Captain's Log, supplemental. We've arrived at what calls the meeting place, the region of space where Suspiria exists." *"Captain's Log, supplemental. We've resumed our course back to the Alpha Quadrant but the female Caretaker is still out there with the power to send us home, and I will use all my power to find her and convince her to do just that." *"Captain's Log, stardate 49208.5. I have convened a meeting of the senior staff to determine how we can get close enough to the Nistrim ship to deploy the antiproton beam." *"Captain's Log, stardate 49211.5. Now that Commander Chakotay has made a full recovery, I'm faced with the difficult task of responding to his failure to follow procedure." *"Captain's Log, stardate 49337.4. After sending a subspace message to Seska and the Nistrim Maje Culluh, we have received a quick response." *"Captain's Log, supplemental. We're on our way to rendezvous with Mister Neelix. I can only hope that he had more luck with the Kazon than we did." *"Captain's Log, stardate 49342.5. Neelix has returned from Sobras where he learned a disturbing piece of information that may require us to rethink our plans." *"Captain's Log, supplemental. Ensign Suder has been incarcerated in secured quarters where he will likely spend the rest of our journey home. Lieutenant Tuvok remains under observation in sickbay." *"Captain's Log, supplemental. I'm determined to find a better alternative to suicide or endless prison, so I've summoned the advocate Q to make him a proposal." *"Captain's Log, stardate 49301.2. We have assigned quarters to our new passenger, who has entered his name on our crew manifest as Quinn. I am anxious to engage him in ship activities as soon as possible." *"Captain's Log, stardate 49485.2. In spite of the fact that Tom Paris has been abducted by the Kazon, we must continue on course for the Hemikek system." *"Captain's Log, stardate 49548.7. There are no signs of any pursuing Vidiian vessels, and we have resumed a course toward home." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. I've sent out scouting parties to analyze the mineral deposits in the moons around Drayan II. Meanwhile, I've arranged a meeting with the planet's leader." * "Captain's Log, stardate 49655.2. Our sensors have located a variety of flower which may prove to be a valuable nutritional supplement. I have sent Mister Neelix and Mister Tuvok to collect samples." * "Captain's Log, stardate 49678.4. It's been two weeks since the transporter accident that created Mister Tuvix. And, while it's still not entirely clear that he's with us permanently, he's certainly been doing his best to settle in. The crew seems to be growing accustomed to his presence, and he's proving to be a very able tactical officer who isn't afraid to express his opinions. While he's forging relationships with many of the officers, he seems to be keeping a respectful distance from Kes, allowing her to adjust to the circumstances on her own terms. As for my relationship with Tuvix, I've found him to be an able adviser who skillfully uses humor to make his points. And although I feel a bit guilty saying it, his cooking is better than Neelix's. My taste buds are definitely happy to have him around." These logs were recorded by Lieutenant Tuvok while he was the acting captain. ( ) * "Acting Captain's Log, supplemental. After six weeks, the decision to leave Janeway and the First Officer behind still seems to weigh heavily on the crew." * "Captain's Log, stardate 49694.2. We have contacted the Vidiian convoy with encouraging results. They have promised to communicate with Doctor Danara Pel and ask if she will help us." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. None of the four Kazon attacks have caused serious damage, but the starboard ventral has been hit each time, complicating repairs on the secondary command processors." Voyager, 2372